


Lost in Hate

by Lily_Winchester



Series: Blood and River Mix [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Winchester/pseuds/Lily_Winchester
Summary: A loyal warrior of BloodClan and a not so loyal RiverClan warrior find themselves in a tight situation when they trigger a long time prophecy that StarClan prays will not be true. Now Silver must live with the fact that what she started won't end, even by sacrificing her kits to restore her faith.





	Lost in Hate

“For the last time Silver! Where have you been and what are you hiding?”

She stared at her mate, her mouth dry and her legs weak from...what had happened. “Lightwave...what I did was what you know what had to be done. You know what happened. If you want to see...them then follow me,” knowing he would follow her anywhere to meet them. Padding to her home in the middle of a dead monster, she sprung up through the hole in the floor of the front of the monster. She allowed the amber tom to come in and see what she had done. 

“No,” He breathed, “You-you didn’t. You couldn’t!” He tried to convince himself what he was seeing wasn’t real. “They couldn’t..they would’ve...I couldn’t live with myself if they..” Her tongue became dry with her excuses.  _ He would let them kill his clan?  _ **_My_ ** _ clan?  _ “BloodClan doesn’t need this, and neither does RiverClan. You know that as well as I do. They would’ve killed everyone! You included...I couldn’t let that be your fate...I just couldn’t!” She wailed. 

A slight stirring enlightened her misery. She turned and licked the tuxedo she-kit warm. She curled around her very tight, and whispered prayfull mutters to no one. She licked the rest of the other litter, but only one other stirred. 

The two kits, both she-kits, were almost identical. One was a tuxedo kit, and the other was an inverse tuxedo kit, white with black paws and muzzle.  _ Thank the heavens!  _ She cheered internally. “What should we name them?” Lightwave muttered. 

“What about Daysky for the white and black kit?” “Nice, and...hmm..Nightsky for the black and white kit?” “That sounds great!” She informed him. “Moonsky and Daysky, our daughters. Should we name the others?” She asked out of nowhere. 

“You’re right, they can’t get to our ancestors without names. What about Mutepelt for the muted gray tom? And maybe Sparkleface for the white faced brown tabby. “Mabey Sparkfire for the dappled orange kit. And Brindletail for the calico tailed gray kit? And Spottedear for the gray calico?” “Good names. I hope they find eternal happiness in StarClan.” She nuzzled her mate’s cheek, only for him to turn away. 

“What’s-” “I can’t forgive you though...I can’t be their father either...I have to go…”  **_What?!_ ** “You can’t just pretend they don’t exist! They’re your daughters, your flesh and blood!” She mewed in attempt to stop him. “Who are you again? You’re a random rouge from a Clan I despise who means nothing to me! Nothing!” She longed to chase after him, but the kits had started to nurse and he was long gone when they were done.

_ He’ll pay, and his kits will  _ **_hate_ ** _ him! Just watch!  _ She thought with vengeance in her mist. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little early to start some death, but I felt it only right that it affected the plot by so much. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
